


‘Did I do it wrong?’

by KrissCreeper



Series: Drabble Collection Fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I literally wrote this in like 5 minutes and it’s definitely not the best thing I’ve written, M/M, Short Drabble, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissCreeper/pseuds/KrissCreeper
Summary: This is the first of many drabbles I’ve written. Probably going to be part of a collection but idk. Basically just these boys being boys. They gay.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Series: Drabble Collection Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	‘Did I do it wrong?’

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based on a prompt. The prompt being “Did I do it wrong” which is why it’s also the title. Enjoy reading I guess??

Drabble #43 “did I do it wrong?”  
——————————————————————

Sweat beaded off of Ryoma’s forehead as he concentrated completely. His hands slowly came to rest upon their target and he lifted it carefully, making sure to use the gentlest of touches. His body was rigid, so scared that he would do something wrong. 

A gasp sounded out from his right, and he almost dropped the bug in his hand. He turned to look at his boyfriend. 

“Ryoma!” Gonta started, and his face looked like it was hiding some kind of emotion.

“Did I do it wrong?” He asked Gonta. He thought he was doing it right, but he must’ve fucked it up. He fucked everything up, he didn’t even know why Gonta loved him, he was such a failure. 

“No! Ryoma just looked really happy to be around bugs and it made Gonta’s heart flutter!” 

That...wasn’t what Ryoma was expecting him to say, and yet, it was just what Ryoma needed to hear. He carefully put the bug back in its cage, and turned to his boyfriend, jumping into his arms. 

Life was great.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably going to be more of these i don’t know.


End file.
